Digimon Tamers: Alien Apocalypse
by Lord-Kaiju
Summary: Avp Tamers Xover Rukato. When Rika starts having nightmares about monsters and bodies turn up gruesomly murdered the tamers have to fight for their lives against the deadliest creatures in the universe........
1. Prolugue

* * *

Kaiju-Lord: Hiya! this my first fic here on fan-fiction so hope you enjoy it!

Terriermon: Well looks like someones exited,

Kaiju-lord: Stowe it or..(Terriermon cuts me off)

Terriermon:OMG!!!!

Grid: Sup guys miss anything?

Kaiju-Lord: nope, **but** you can start the disclaimer.

Grid: terriermon,

Terriermon: If got to do that fifteen million times( Grid hisses at Him)

Terriermon: Okay! Kaiju-lord does not own Digimon,Avp or other franchises they are the sole property Of Toei And Fox, And therfore willl never will.

Kaiju-lord: Great not sit back relax and enjoy...

Words in in are speech bubbles of Kaiju-Lord and compadres.

* * *

**Alien versus Predator versus Digimon Tamers**

_About one year has passed since the Tamers Defeated and destroyed the D-Reaper and stopped the Parasimon invasion in Shinjuku,Japan. But as they settle down a new threat emerges from the outer limits of space , humanity and the entire planet are in danger of Apocalypse. The Tamers have met and defeated many foes, but how will they fare against the deadliest creatures in all of science fiction?_

Prologue Antarctica (2004)

As Alexa woods walked toward the snow mobile (or whatever its called) the blistering Below freezing winds had just picked even though she was only wearing a sweater and a pair of pants she did not at all feel cold. Her recent experience will stay in her memory as long as she lives. She was thinking on what to tell the other crew members of the late Charles Bishop Weyland's icebreaker, The Piper Maru when she gets back. They will probably scoff and lock her up if she told them what happened.

Like they will believe that two extraterrestrial races,a noble honorable group of merciless hunters with weapons that make guns look like sticks and stones, And a race of parasitic, Acid blooded,primeval insect like Reptiles with a social structure similar to ants and bees killed off the team including Weyland. And then helping the hunter that killed Weyland escape, destroy the pyramid and help it kill the Queen Alien. Even the staff like weapon lex was given by the elder hunter,mark on her cheek,and bug tail spear, proved jack of her story.

As Lex entered the vehicle she failed to notice the slime like substance that was all over the Bugs hive as she got in the vehicle. As she turned the ignition and started toward the Piper Maru, she could not help but to hear a slight hissing sound.

"Crap" she muttered as she exited the Snowplow and check if the treads were holding." It was probably nothing " she said. As she entered the vehicle and started going again she started to feel wet on her shoulder then she heard the hissing sound again this time it was louder and was coming from right behind her. When she turned around a bug with mouth wide open attacked Lex she managed to escape the fatal second mouth attack and jumped out of the vehicle. " I thought all them ugly things were dead!" she said while running toward the the Piper Maru. Then she remembered something, the bug had a grid like wound on its extended corona,Then it all came back to her.

While back in the pyramid Lex lost a close friend( actually all her friends on the expedition were lost but Sebastian was the closest), while running away from the bugs Lex and Sebastian jumped over a broken bridge. But lex lost her footing and almost fell into the abyss below but Sebastian grabbed her. He held her long enough for her to grab the ledge. " Don't let go Lex" he said then a alien came from behind him and took him, it was the last time she would see him well again, But the bug that took Sebastian had the same grid like wound as the one chasing Lex now. She then came to the realization that this was the same Ugly bastard that killed Sebastian. As much as she was scared and wanted to get out of this nightmare, she also desired revenge.

Lex then turned around to confront the ugly creature,she than grabbed the alien tail spear ( what was left of it anyway) The alien which was still was in the vehicle jumped out on all fours like a tiger from hell. Lex than tossed the spear missing the bug, but cracked the ice. As the ice started breaking it engulfed the the vehicle and separating lex from the alien she now called Grid. Grid paced back and forth until finally it decided to jump into the freezing sea. Lex shown a slight grin on her face and the said "I guess your not that smart you ugly Mother... her sentence was cut short when the icebreaker's fog horn filled the Antarctic air, Alexa then made her way to the Piper Maru.

Lex was walking slowly because she was trying to make up an excuse to explain what happened to Weyland and the rest of the team. Her first excuse as that here was another company, Perhaps Borgia industries, But she quickly dropped that idea because Hunter Borgia and Weyland were good friends. She then went through several ideas including terrorists,Ravenous leopard seals and some other lame ones. Her final idea was when they descended they did not listen to procedures and when one member was jackassing around caused the entire team to fall to their deaths. Lex then would tell them she did not die because she had yet to descend. Lex thought that would be most believable. Unbeknownst to Lex however Terror lurked below the ice.

When she was at the 'Piper Maru' there seemed to be no movement when she got on deck there was a few life boats and snow plows missing. when she got inside there was no noise. All the bedroom doors were open, lights on as if everyone was there, but there was no one. Lex then went into the briefing hall( a pimped out version of the cargo hold for Weyland to give his speeches and briefs) It was deserted. She started to get a little freaked out about the milestone she was in. Should she flee To the helicopter or just stay cool and look for the crew. lex decided to be be a big girl and look for the crew when she was in the hall she heard a sound she hoped never to hear again,Hissssssssssssssss...

She turned around just as the alien Grid was opening its mouth ready to strike. Lex turned and ran for her life the alien quickly pursued. Lex took many turns in trying to elude the alien. Lex then turned up in the captain's lounge when she walked to the front of the lounge. She was startled when a young man in his late Thirty's Jumped up from behind the table while holding a M-16 carbine.

"Freeze!" the man shouted. Lex put her hands up, and then the the man shouted "Get down on the ground and put your hands behind your back!" Lex with little choice jumped to the ground with with her hands behind her back. The man the came up to Lex and blind folded her and Shouted, "Don't move or I will blow your brains out!" He then made lex get on her knees and tied her hands. The man then gagged lex with duct tape and finished binding lex. Lex never saw the mans face due to the glare the guns light gave off and being blindfolded.

Lex was still trying to look as calm as possible in that situation all though she was very scared because she did not know what he was going to do with her. She then heard the man walking away from her she heard a ruckess ( which was the man getting out his laptop and communication devices). lex than heard the man speaking with another person. The another persons voice was all static so lex could not tell if the person was male\female or an Alien being. lex then heard the voice say " Progress?"." Everyone on board is dead except for a woman which I have taken prisoner"( More like hostage lex said in her mind) said the man in a now business man like tone." Who is the woman and ask her what happened to Weyland". The man then ripped the the duct tape of lex asked in a much calmer but still loud voice " What is your name and were is Weyland is?!" Lex then said in a calm but very shaky voice; " My name is Alexa woods and Weyland is dead along with everyone else." The man the put the duct tape back on lex. The staticy voice than asked " Any Surviving Xenomorphs?" "One wounded Warrior whose scars were of Predator causes, and two Predaliens" said the man. "Good" said the voice " Your orders are to Set the ship's coarse to our base in Shinjuku and you and Ms. Woods take the helicopter" "What about the bugs" asked the man. "Leave it on board and make sure they do not escape" said the voice. "Acknowledged" said the man. The man then grabbed a hold of lex and took her to the helicopter, He threw her in the back seat while the laptop( which he left in captain's lounge) started manually setting the ships coarse, And shut and locked all the doors trapping grid and the Predaliens inside. The man the Knocked Lex unconscious and took off.


	2. It Begins

Shinjuku sewers ( 3 months earlier)

The day was normal as sewer and construction workers were trying to expand the sewers to reach the new plant on the the other side of town. As the men were drilling the drill all of a sudden stopped. The workers were baffled by this because the drill only stops when there is nothing to drill. The workers pulled the drill out only to find a large cavern. they sent a Few men to investigate, when they got inside one of them vomited over the harsh Stench. It smelled as if something died and decayed were no air got in or out. The workers had to put on gas masks before going any further.

Once they were inside one of them almost had a heart attack when he seen the bones of what to be a dinosaur. The bones were so intact that it looked liked it just died a couple months ago. On closer inspection it looked as if something broke out of its rib cage, Killing it. When one of them looked at the walls their was Slimy black residue all over the walls. One worker tried to peel back the residue only to find it to look like some sort of nest."Damn, look at that" said the lead foreman. they all pointed their flashlights on what appeared to be pods and cocoons in a fog of sorts. " I am going to get a closer look at it" said another worker. As he went down into the crevice he noticed the fog gives of a certain smell when touched. He did not want to go further but slipped on the way up. He then looked up only to be right next to an egg. When he pointed his flashlight at it,It was transparent reveling what looked like a scorpion. He then got up and touched it, The egg quickly opened as the worker took a closer look at the inside he was knocked to floor when something latched Itself to his face.

Then all that could be heard was the rest of the workers screams and something else's terrible screeches.


	3. Nightmares and Hunters

**Shinjuku 1 Year later**

_One year after the defeat of the D-Reaper, Shinjuku is a war zone, gangs, drugs, and racial problems has put the city in Turmoil, not to mention the hottest weather in Japan for over 300 years. But something else then gangs and drugs will make attempts on the citizens of Shinjuku and the tamers lives._

It was about midnight in Shinjuku and young girl no more than fourteen was walking the streets of Shinjuku even though the police ordered everyone to stay in their homes in the crisis. It was foggy and cold, even though she was wearing a coat. Her hair was reddish brown in a 'Pineapple' like ponytail. She then felt something rush past her, she quickly turned around, Nothing was there. She turned back around and continued the way she was going and the she heard a loud hiss like sound she turned around again when she looked up the trees were swaying."I'm all most as a goggle-head as Takato and the rest of them, getting scared of the wind", she said sarcastically and continued walking. She then felt her coat getting wet for some reason she tried to wipe it off but it was coming down like rain but thicker. She then heard a louder hissing sound and when she turned around a large faceless creature was opening its mouth revealing another then...

Fourteen year old Rika Nonaka awoke breathing and sweating heavily. She was then calmed by a soothing female voice; "Rika, whats wrong?" it asked. Rika then turned around to see a tall biped golden fox standing there as if she came out of nowhere."Nothing Renamon,Just a bad dream." said Rika. As soon as the girl said that, The Golden fox disappeared into the shadows. But Rika was not as 'OK' as she told Renamon. She felt as though she had this dream before, but when? It all came back to her in a flood, she had similar dreams when her parents were going through a divorce. But this one was more realistic now, then she would tell herself "My mommy told me there were no monsters, no real ones" , she paused for moment then thought, "but there are.." This was because about a year ago real monsters appeared in the form of Digimon, Lifeforms created by the various computer networks of the earth and with the help six college hackers. Rika then gave another thought as she rolled back into her bedroll "Why am I worrying about stupid dreams?" about three minutes later she was back asleep.

Meanwhile, In the forest outside Shinjuku...

All was chaos, the scavenger gang of looters, The Azure Gang was celebrating after a successful day of 'Hunting' (looting in laments-terms) Drinking, destruction and vandalism were all to common in these celebrations but unfortunately for this gang a even more deadly hunter stalked them...

Three men armed men of the Azure gang were walking through the woods to go practice their aim, (this practice usually was aimed at people kidnapped while looting) as one of them pointed his gun at kidnapped women (who is bound to a tree and blindfolded) then a bright blue light shot of nowhere and the man with the gun exploded into flames, the other to men pointed their guns with laser pointers aimed where the bolt had come from only to have the lasers bent in all directions in the form of man like creature. Then suddenly, one of the men was lifted into the air and then thrown against a tree were he felt a searing pain in his chest and back, he bleeding profusely, before he realized he was stabbed he was dead. The last man all of sudden fired at the creature then with a loud Pwooosh, the invisible killer was visible, then the man noticed two long blades with blood still dripping from them that came out of what appeared to be a gauntlet on the creature's right arm. Seconds later a long stream of blood hit the dirt below and was soon followed by a nearly decapitated body.

Back at the celebration all was chaos already there was three brawls and two shoot outs but then this chaos would be covered by a bigger commotion. As a faint whirling sound came to the celebration two men with rifles got up and pointed their guns a fast moving red streak coming closer them but it was to late with a loud Ching! the two men had their legs were dismembered. The rest of the men pulled out their guns when suddenly one of of them was nailed against a tree by a large invisible, spear-like object, the other men shot wildly into the trees as if they were wasting bullets then one of them was slain by a staff-like spear then after two minutes of bloody fighting, the invisible killer and the leader of the Azure gang was left. The Leader grabbed a shotgun and fired at the creature a couple of times when suddenly it grabbed his face and ran off into the woods,

1 hour later, at a top of a cliff near Shinjuku...The gang leader's corpse was dangling by hooks in his feet while his butcher was off to the bustling lights and sounds of a new jungle a concrete one, The hunt has begun...

Downtown Shinjuku,

The Smell of fresh bread could be smelt blocks away from the Matsuki bakery and residence, all was unusually quiet as was everywhere in this time of crisis but inside the residence the silence was broken by a loud growl.

Fourteen year old Takato Matsuki awoke suddenly to the noise as he looked over to his window to find a red dinosaur growling at his window. Any normal person would peeing his pants right now but not this teen, instead Takato talked to it as if it was a person, "Guilmon, whats wrong boy" Takato said while rubbing his eyes. The dinosaur replied in a deep voice as if he just sucked up a balloon filled with helium "Theres something out there," Replied the dinosaur. Takato reluctantly got out of bed to see if anything was out there, as he opened his slider glass door he looked out at the Matsuki back lot he looked everywhere until he started to say "Guilmon, Theres nothing... he stopped when he thought he seen something move. Then as he said that two pigeons flew from behind a electricity box, Takato gave a sudden breath of relief as he broke a sweat and said "Dang, its hot"said Takato he looked at his alarm clock it was 12:36 in the morning. Takato was heading for bed when Guilmon said "oh, birdies".Minutes later they both asleep.

But Takato did see something that night and it was not birds...

7:30 A.M downtown Shinjuku, Wong residence

Henry Wong slept through the night without disturbance unlike his friends but unfortunately he was going to get a rude wake up call...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!Henry!Help,Help,Help!!!!!! Henry Got up as quickly as Possible only Find A Green and white bunny Running Back and Forth on his Bed. "Terriermon, What the heck Is it?" The boy said groggily. The Rabbit Spoke in an ecstatic voice " Henry Help me Suzi's playing The Groom of Ms.Pwetypants and Guess whose Supposed to be The Groom. The teen let a Groggy giggle then the Rabbit cut him off " This is not Funny He said as the door opened from behind the rabbit as soon as it opened a small Girl walked and said "Henwy,Do you know Tewiermon is? She asked. Henry looked were Terriermon had been but was gone he then looked all over his room before saying " Nope sorry Suzi" Suzi then said while giving a puppy dog face,"Awwwww," just as she said that she left the room and shut the door Terriermon was hiding behind the door and Said "Phew" in Relief.

Twenty Minutes Later Henry was up and Dressed when he went into the Family Room with Terriermon on his Head he sat right beside his father Janyu Wong just as he said that the News Came On,

"I'm Standing here Live were a brutal and bloody fight took place just last night'' Said The News Lady, It was on For about twenty minutes before the phone rang, Suzi Answered it With a Brown Rabbit of here own on her head. She Then Yelled across the Room, Henwy, 'angry kid's on the phone Henry then Went over and said "Hello" The Boys said as they then talked on the phone 'angry kid'(Takato) Then said "did you here what was on the news?" Pretty Gruesome stuff Huh?" As the boys finished chatting Henry Walked to school.


	4. Sewer slaying

**Shinjuku Sewers**

**Two men were working on the electrical lines in the Shinjuku Sewers when one of them said , "Why Are we working at this half price when there have numerous disappearances and Killings Down Here, when we could be laying back in an air conditioned room watching the news?" The other one said while listening to "Singing in the Rain" on his I-pod "Because Someones gotta Do It" he said While turning the volume to His I-pod up so it could be heard across the empty and Stinky Passage ways, when a faint splash echoed through the sewers. The man reared up and said what was that, and the other man said while singing " I'm singing in the rain I'm singing in the... What was what?" he asked. The Other man said "That Splash did yo Hear It?" Then as he said that a large floating object was floating near them, then the one with the I-pod said "whats that?" as then men went to investigate they noticed it was large and hairy, One of them grab a stick and turned it over. It was a Large Pit-bull, but it is was dead, and judging by the stench and decomposition it was at least dead for 48 hours, But the question was how did it get down there? When they turned over on its side it appeared to have something break out of its rib cage. As The men continued to study the corpse they failed to notice a large black creature come up from the water Behind them as it grabbed one of the men and took him up into the rafters with lighting speed, The man with the I-pod turned around and said "Ted! Were are you! This is not Funny!" he said but over his I-pod he heard a loud hiss come from behind him we he turned around he seen a large black creature with no visible eyes He accidentally turned up his I-pod when In an instant the creature was on him in a bloody attack blood squirted everywhere he tried to scream but was covered but his I-pods projecting speakers " I'm singing in the rain I'm singing in the rain, what a wonderful feeling..."**


	5. What a day

KAiju-Lord: WO! Belive it our not I am actually alive sorry abot the long wait but my computers been down and only able to access my forums.

Grid:Thank God, some excitement!

Kaiju-Lord: Grid weres terriermon?

Grid:On vacation...

Kaiju-Lord: Right...

On a truck in a bag bound for timbuctu...

Terriermon: HeY! the coupon said first CLass to Florida!

* * *

Rika awoke sweating and breathing hard…another nightmare. Rika was bound by sticking residue to a wall to the point of not moving and then a sudden pain erupted from her chest she struggled numerous figures were around her…"Kill Me!" she cried but the figures just laughed Rika looked down were the pain was coming from and something was pushing out and then one of the figures Said "New Life…" then there was blackness.

Rika was sweating profusely and taking large deep breathes when out of the shadows Renamon appeared and said "Another dream?"

"Yeah" Rika replied. Renamon recoiled before saying "Is there something I should about?" the golden fox Digimon asked.

There was a pause when Rika answered chillingly " I don't know…." She was cut off by her cell-phone ringing she picked it up…it was Takato.

She picked it up after exchanging the initial less than beautiful greetings Takato said, "Where are you?" You said you would be at Guilmon's hut 30 minutes ago."

Rika looked at the time it and said a curse under her breath before saying "Rough Night"

They chatted for another few minutes before Rika Said " See Ya gogglehead"

Downtown Shinjuku

The sounds of guns firing erupted through the city the Servitures were on the rampage the cops were outmanned and out gunned but the scene changed when SWAT arrived the Servitures were forced back into the building to restock on ammo but something else was stalking them.

As the Jamaican gang restocked the sky light busted glass shards flew everywhere as the gang protected their faces there were numerous screams and as an invisible killer massacred them all.

As the police busted in, they were met with a gruesome sight, the gang dead, flayed and mutilated hanged to ceiling by hooks in their feet the police were baffled and would be for days to come.

Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building

Top secret-----------Hypnos Headquarters

It was a relatively cool in the Hypnos headquarters as a executive looking man in a business suit and shades walked passed a large computer system in front of him a escalator like machine suspended two woman typing frantically.

"Riley have you fixed the error yet?" the man said with impatience.

"No" replied the woman her red hair splayed across her back.

"It does not look like a computer error, but the Tracer is certainly picking up something ….it seems that the Bio-Electric monitor is causing it," said another woman with short blonde hair.

"Then Debug It!" said Yamaki.

"Processing…. And… its gone sir," said Riley

Sweat was pouring down his face and muttered "Damn its hot," walking out of the large room.

"Sir!" yelled Riley "the tracer has picked up something!"

"What It is it now," Yamaki said irritated flicking his lighter.

"Electric Discharge, Shinjuku Park…. Focusing camera now."

They watched the screen a large man stood with his hand in an apartment electrical outlet sparks erupting from … it did not take them long to realize it was not a man.

No, men did not have greenish-blue skin and spikes coming from behind its mask, long dreadlocks as hair and at almost eight feet tall it would tower most, and the most sickening feature… bright luminescent green blood dripping from its other arm.

The Hypnos Crew stared with awe as the creature pulled its arm out; large blades came out of its metallic gauntlet and a large mechanism on its shoulder activated and pointed a three red lasers at the camera athe creature turned around flash of blue light and then Static.

"What the Fu…."was Yamaki's only answer to the clip.

Riley rewinded the clip and it and paused it when the creature turned around.

"Sir," said Tally "I don't think that was a Wild One.

* * *

Oooooohhhhh... it appears Hypnos as encountered Contestent one

More of contestant two along with grid will make more appearences next chapter. PLease Keep REviewing!


End file.
